


Urlaub in den Bergen

by papierfliegerchen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papierfliegerchen/pseuds/papierfliegerchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wichtelprojekt von daydreams | Projekt der Seite fanfiktion.de | OS für Ayme Rosewood </p><p>Das Haus war klein, aber gemütlich, bestand aus Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer, Küche und Bad und Niall konnte sich im Moment kaum einen Ort vorstellen, an dem er sich besser fühlen würde als hier. Er bestaunte die leicht rustikale Einrichtung, den Kaminofen, neben dem schon Feuerholz bereitlag und den in Kisten verpackten Weihnachtsschmuck, der nur darauf zu warten schien, dass der Ire ihn im ganzen Haus verteilte. „Es ist wirklich perfekt!“ | Es ist ihre erste Adventszeit, ihr erstes Weihnachten als Paar und Zayn und Niall wollen einfach nur genießen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urlaub in den Bergen

**Author's Note:**

> für Ayme Rosewood

„Das ist der Wahnsinn. Der absolute Wahnsinn!“ Niall Horan, zweitjüngstes Mitglied der aktuell erfolgreichsten Boyband aller Zeiten, besah sich die kleine einsame Hütte, die sein Freund Zayn Malik, ebenfalls Mitglied dieser Band, allerdings zweitältestes, für ihren gemeinsamen Adventsurlaub gemietet hatte. Es war ihre erste Adventszeit, ihr erstes Weihnachten als Paar. Sie waren zwar schon fast ein Jahr zusammen, allerdings war ihr Jahrestag erst kurz nach Weihnachten, genauer gesagt am 2. Februar.

Der Ire griff nach der Türklinke, drückte sie herunter und verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht. „Abgeschlossen!“ Zayn grinste „Klar, was denkst du denn?“ Dann zog er einen Schlüsselbund aus seiner Jackentasche und klimperte Niall damit vor der Nase herum. Der verdrehte grinsend die Augen und schnappte sich die Schlüssel. Es klemmte ein bisschen, doch dann ging ein Ruck durch die Tür und sie schwang auf. Bevor Niall jedoch auch nur einen Schritt gehen konnte, wurde er von zwei starken Armen aufgehalten. „Nicht so schnell Süßer“, vernahm er die Stimme seines Freundes dicht an seinem Ohr. Dann spürte er, wie er hochgehoben wurde und ehe er sich versah, trug Zayn ihn im Brautstil über die Türschwelle.

  
~*~

Das Haus war klein, aber gemütlich, bestand aus Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer, Küche und Bad und Niall konnte sich im Moment kaum einen Ort vorstellen, an dem er sich besser fühlen würde als hier. Er bestaunte die leicht rustikale Einrichtung, den Kaminofen, neben dem schon Feuerholz bereitlag und den in Kisten verpackten Weihnachtsschmuck, der nur darauf zu warten schien, dass der Ire ihn im ganzen Haus verteilte. „Es ist wirklich perfekt!“

  
~*~

Zayn und Niall richteten sich etwas in dem Häuschen ein und beschlossen dann, den Tag mit einer Tasse heißer Schokolade und Marshmellows auf dem Sofa ausklingen zu lassen. Während Niall für den Kakao zuständig war, begann Zayn schon mal damit, ein Feuer im Kamin zu entfachen. Gerade als der Blonde mit zwei Tassen in der Hand das Zimmer betrat, hatte Zayn es endlich geschafft, mehr als nur einen Funkenstoß zu entfachen. Das Flackern des Feuers breitete sich im gesamten Raum aus und tauchte ihn in ein warmes, schummriges Licht. Mit einem „Pass auf, ist noch heiß“, überreichte Niall seinem Schatz eine der Tassen und ließ sich neben ihm auf der Couch nieder. Zayn schnappte sich eine der Decken und wickelte sie beide darin ein, denn auch wenn es in England noch nicht so offensichtlich gewesen war, im Schwarzwald sah und fühlte man deutlich, dass es Anfang Dezember war und langsam aber sicher auf Weihnachten zuging. Unter der Decke kuschelte Niall sich sofort an Zayn und pustete dann vorsichtig in seine heiße Schokolade, sodass die sich darin befindenden Marshmellows vom einen Rand der Tasse zum anderen trudelten. Als Zayn ebenfalls in seinen Kakao pusten wollte, bemerkte er, dass seine Marshmellows in einer ganz bestimmten Form in seiner Tasse schwammen – einem Herz. Er lächelte glücklich und drückte seinem Freund einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Danke!“ „Wofür?“ „Für das Marshmellow Herz, dafür, dass du mit mir hierher gereist bist, obwohl du auch noch weiter Zeit mit deiner Familie hättest verbringen können, dass du mir vor fast einem Jahr überhaupt eine Chance gegeben hast, dir zu zeigen, was du mir bedeutest. Danke für alles.“ Anstatt einer Antwort, lehnte Niall sich ein Stückchen vor und gab Zayn einen süßen und kakaogetränkten Kuss.

  
~*~

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachten sie damit, die Gegend zu erkunden. Sie unternahmen Wanderungen (was Zayn jedes Mal, wenn Niall dies vorschlug ein kleines „Hmpf“ entlockte, doch gegen den Welpenblick seines Irens kam er einfach nicht an), fuhren Schlitten, warfen sich Schneebälle um die Ohren, bauten Schneemänner und machten Schneeengel, wobei der ältere der beiden immer darauf achtete, dass sie beide auch ja warm genug angezogen waren. Zayn versuchte zusätzlich regelmäßig, Niall zu überreden, mit ihm Snowboard zu fahren, wovor der sich aber immer zu drücken wusste. Daher beschloss Zayn, Niall ein bisschen zu seinem Glück zu zwingen, wusste er doch, hätte dieser mal wieder das erste mulmige Gefühl was das Snowboarden betraf überwunden, würde Niall derjenige sein, der nicht mehr zu halten wäre. Also „lockte“ er ihn nach ihrem 4. gemeinsamen Frühstück mit der Begründung, sie müssten neue Lebensmittel besorgen, in sein Auto und fuhr in Richtung der nächstgelegenen Stadt. Nach knapp einer Stunde Fahrt hielten sie auf dem Parkplatz eines Sportgeschäfts und Zayn, der eigentlich vehemente Gegenwehr erwartet hatte, zuckte leicht zusammen als Niall einen entzückten Schrei ausstieß. Er hatte es doch gewusst. Sein Freund hatte eigentlich richtig Lust auf Snowb-„Zayn, Zayn schau mal, die haben hier einen Weihnachtsmarkt!“

  
~*~

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass deutscher Glühwein so gut schmeckt“, ließ Niall nachdenklich verlauten. Er hatte Zayn keine Zeit für Proteste gelassen, sondern ihn einfach aus dem Wagen in Richtung der Buden gezogen. Nur gut, dass sie ihre Mützen, Schals und Handschuhe schon angehabt hatten sonst würden sie jetzt wohlmöglich halb erfroren vor einer Meute von Teenagermädchen davon laufen, die alle ein Autogramm wollten. Ein Umstand, wo gegen sie an sich nichts einzuwenden hätten, liebten sie es doch, ihren Fans eine Freude zu machen, allerdings wäre ihr ruhiger Urlaub dann dahin, etwas, das vor allem Zayn zu verhindern gedachte. Immer darauf bedacht, bloß wie harmlose Touristen auszusehen schob sich das Pärchen händchenhaltend mit jeweils einer Tasse Glühwein in der anderen Hand durch das Gedränge. Niall hatte beschlossen, den Ausflug, der eigentlich zur Lebensmittelbeschaffung beziehungsweise zum Snowboardkauf hatte dienen sollen, in einen Weihnachtseinkauf umzuwandeln, da ihm noch ein paar Geschenke fehlten. Erst als sie wieder in ihrer Hütte ankamen, fiel Zayn auf, dass sie schlussendlich weder Lebensmittel, noch Snowboards gekauft hatten.

  
~*~

Ihre Familien, ihre übrigen Bandmitglieder und deren Familien und im einzel Fall auch deren Freundinnen würden nämlich am 4. Advent (einen Tag vor Christmas Eve, Louis Geburtstag, der dieses Jahr auf einen Montag fiel) ebenfalls in den Schwarzwald reisen. Sie würden zusammen zwei große Häuser, die in der Nähe eines Skilifts weiter unten im Tal lagen, beziehen und gemeinsam dort Weihnachten und Silvester verbringen. Die Schlüsselübergabe fand allerdings schon am Sonntag davor statt, damit Zayn und Niall genug Zeit hatten, ihre Sachen in Ruhe umzudisponieren. Zayn hätte es auch gereicht, dies erst ein oder zwei Tage vor dem Anreisetag ihrer Familien und Freunde zu erledigen, Niall allerdings, huschte schon mittwochs hektisch durch ihre kleine Hütte, packte die Weihnachtsdeko zurück in ihre Kisten und fuhr sie zu den zwei Häusern. Er wollte ja schließlich, dass es etwas weihnachtlich aussah, wenn die anderen ankamen.

  
~*~

Zayn hatte Niall überredet, wenigstens ihre Koffer mit der Kleidung erst samstags zu packen, um die restlichen Tage zu zweit noch in Ruhe verbringen zu können, doch nun war Samstag und Niall war wieder in Hektik verfallen. „Hast du die restliche Wäsche aus dem Trockner genommen? Was ist mit deinen Socken, die lagen vorhin noch auf dem Bett!? Und hast du schon die fertigen Koffer ins Auto gepackt?“ Zayn musste schmunzeln. Sein Ire war einfach ein kleiner Perfektionist. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendetwas schieflief, in der Zeit, die sie mit ihren Familien verbrachten und wurde dezent hysterisch, sobald nicht alles hundert Prozent nach Plan verlief, doch Zayn hatte nun nach beinahe einem Jahr Beziehung längst gelernt, wie er ihn wieder beruhigen konnte. Er nahm Niall vorsichtig in den Arm und erklärte: „Die Wäsche ist schon in den richtigen Koffern, meine Socken ebenso und alles ist sicher im Auto verstaut. Keine Panik, unser Weihnachtsfest wird perfekt.“ Dankbar kuschelte sich Niall an seinen Freund und küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
„Ich kann es mir nur erlauben so panisch zu sein, weil ich weiß, dass du es immer schaffst, mich wieder zu beruhigen.“, meinte Niall keck. „Tja, ich hab den Dreh halt raus.“ erwiderte Zayn und zeigte dieses schiefe Grinsen, dass Nialls Knie jedes mal aufs Neue in Wackelpudding verwandelte. „Weißt du, und genau das ist einer der unendlich vielen Gründe, wieso ich dich so liebe.“  


**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen und entspricht ungefähr deinen Erwartungen, Ayme Rosewood :)  
> Frohen Heiligabend und besinnliche Feiertage an alle meine Leser, feiert schön und lasst euch reich beschenken :)


End file.
